kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Shinichi Izumi
Shinichi Izumi (泉 新一, lit. Izumi Shin'ichi) is the main protagonist of the Kiseijuu series. A high-school student, whose hand was infected with a parasite, he named Migi. Appearance SMOKING HOT Personality Shinichi is a thoughtful and nice person who is considered a bit of a wimp. But that changes after the incident in which his mother was killed and taken over by a parasite, resulting in his drastic change in both his mentality and physiology. As the series progresses, Shinichi becomes somewhat distant and unsympathetic, but also gains resilience. His bond with Migi becomes stronger and he occasionally begins to think like a parasite, as how he described the dead dog's body as 'a lump of dog-shaped meat'. He also loses the ability to empathize with others and even losing his ability to cry. This was shown when he came into his father's room at the hospital, unable to speak as his grieve was too powerful and deep, but he could shed no tears. However, he also gains significant resolve and resilience, and is willing to risk his own life to protect his friends, family, and the public from harm. However due to recent events to the death of Reiko Tamura's death he currently has reverted back into an emotional state , accepting his mothers demise and showing emotion once more... History Shinichi was a loner as a child and was often at the mercy of others. Shinichi used to be a normal kid with average human emotions. The story starts with Shinichi sleeping with his ear buds on. A parasite then enters his room and attempts to take over his brain. As it tries to crawl up his arm, he takes the ear bud cord and ties it around his arm to stop it from advancing. It then suddenly disappears. When Shinichi encounters the parasite again he is horrified to find out that it has eaten his right arm and replaced it. Over time they become companions, necessary for the others survival. He asks the the parasite what his name should be and it replies "Migi", as in right arm. Shinichi is incredibly weak as the story takes off, letting Migi do all the fighting. He continues to stay like this until his mother is killed by a parasite. It eventually finds Shinichi's home and then supposedly kills him, stabbing him through the heart. Migi then attempts to save Shinichi's life giving him incredible strength, physically and mentally. Afterwards Shinichi also begins to harbor great hatred towards parasites and declares to wipe them all out. He begins fighting along Migi which increases their strength ten fold. Powers & Abilities After being saved by Migi from dying, Shinichi developed his own powers, because of having 30% of Migi dispersed throughout his body. Shinichi can hear, see, and sense better than normal humans. His physical abilities greatly exceed those of normal humans. Further development of his powers are displayed in Episode 12 of the anime, where he is shown to rip a parasite's heart out whilst crushing the parasite through a wall with his left hand. He was seen running faster than the speed of a car on the street. Gotou stated that he is quite fast for merely a human. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans